Amor, enfim
by Celly M
Summary: Heero vive sua vida pela metade, até que esbarra com alguém que pode mudar sua vida. UA, 1x2, menção de 3x4. Yaoi e possível lemon.
1. Default Chapter

**Aviso: **esse fic poderá conter lemon, por isso se alguém aqui é alérgico é só fechar no X lá em cima, ok? Boa leitura a todo mundo!

**Recadinho: **o fic está dividido em duas partes. Durante a semana tentarei postar o segundo capítulo. Mas nada certo. Esse fic é o segundo de Gundam Wing, o primeiro com uma história arrumadinha, diferente do primeiro desse anime que eu publiquei. Espero que gostem.

**Casais: **Heero x Duo, menção de Quatre x Trowa

**Disclaimer: **Gundam Wing não é meu, infelizmente. Se fosse, eu seria uma mulher feliz...

* * *

Heero Yuy olhava pela janela do luxuoso apartamento, observando o céu escurecer, anunciando a tão prometida chuva que a TV informara no dia anterior. Não aproximava-se muito do parapeito, conhecendo suas reações. Era acrofóbico, mas nem por isso hesitava em ocupar lugares nos andares mais altos. Aqueles eram os melhores, era o que ele dizia.

Naquele setembro chuvoso, Heero "comemorava" o segundo ano de seu divórcio com a herdeira de uma cadeira de hotéis, Relena Peacecraft. Naqueles dias, ele ficava um tanto deprimido, irrequieto, instável. Não que o divórcio o magoasse ou que a ex-mulher fosse o grande amor de sua vida (o que não era), mas ele sentia-se assim quando a data da separação se aproximava.

Talvez devia ser pela sensação de impotência que lhe abatia sempre que pensava no casamento e no seu desenlace.

Relena Peacecraft era uma das mulheres mais desejadas da América. Linda, loira, inteligente, rica e famosa, aliava todas essas qualidades a uma bondade raramente vista. Ela poderia ter o homem que quisesse a seus pés, mas quis Heero Yuy, um publicitário em ascensão. Não mediu esforços para que fossem apresentados, saíssem, namorassem e, em tempo recorde, oficializassem o noivado.

O casamento havia sido discreto para os padrões da sociedade e após a cerimônia e durante os dois anos que se seguiram, o casal teve seus passos imortalizados através de fotos e notícias. Eles eram tidos como o casal mais unido e bonito. Se dependesse de Relena, aquela seria a mais pura verdade e duraria por longos anos.

Mas para Heero era sufocante. Ele sentia-se incompleto, mesmo com toda a atenção que a esposa lhe dedicava. Era como se tudo que conquistara, materialmente falando, não tivesse a menor importância. Ele apenas sobrevivia, sem nenhuma perspectiva de que algo emocionante pudesse lhe acontecer.

Após a comemoração do terceiro anos de casamento, Heero resolveu terminar com o que ele chamava de "conveniência". Contactou o amigo e advogado Trowa Barton e depois de muitas lágrimas por parte de Relena, ele se mudou da casa que dividia com ela em Malibu para um loft espaçoso e em Nova York.

Desde então, Heero continuava a exercer sua profissão, com clientes importantes e uma rotina agradável, porém, incompleta da mesma maneira. Questionava-se às vezes, o que havia feito de errado, talvez o término do casamento não fora a melhor opção, mas acima de tudo, perguntava-se por que não havia satisfação com o dinheiro, amigos e trabalho que tinha que havia angariado durante os anos.

Suspirou profundamente, forçando-se a não pensar naquilo, aprendera que quanto menos pensava naquele "probleminha", mais se convencia de que ele não existia. Quarta-feira era dia de pôquer na casa de Trowa e era uma das coisas rotineiras que ele mais gostava. O amigo sempre trazia parceiros diferentes para o jogo, muitos deles, futuros casos seus. Heero apenas divertia-se com aquilo tudo, era curioso, para dizer o mínimo, ver a busca de Trowa por um namorado. Pelo menos ele mostrava-se disposto a tentar, coisa que não acontecia consigo mesmo.

Saiu do prédio, levando duas garrafas de vinho, como sempre combinavam. No caminho para a casa de Trowa, o rádio tocava músicas depressivas ou programas religiosos. Deixou em uma estação que transmitia propagandas e não trocou mesmo quando começaram a falar sobre horóscopos. Curiosamente, era sobre seu signo que narravam.

"_Para uma mente irrequieta, busque um equilíbrio e não guarde-se para surpresas. Aquele que trouxer o alívio é o que mais lhe surpreenderá. Não arrependa-se de arriscar. É no lugar mais obscuro, porém familiar, que se encontra o verdadeiro tesouro da vida."_

-Quanta baboseira... –ele resmungou, parando o Porshe preto à frente da casa de Trowa.

Podia ouvir a conversa vinda de dentro da casa, enquanto se aproximava. Os convidados pareciam bem mais animados que o grupo da semana anterior. Tocou a campainha duas vezes antes que um rapaz loiríssimo e com impressionantes olhos azuis atendesse a porta. Ficou preso à eles por alguns segundos, até que este o sorriu, convidando-o a entrar. Logo cruzou olhares com Trowa, que mantinha a expressão "ele é meu" no rosto e que Heero conhecia tão bem.

Entregou as garrafas de vinho ao amigo, caminhando até a mesa de madeira redonda, coberta de feltro verde. Apreciou os detalhes, tão pertinentes à Trowa, que tinha mania de perfeição. Logo o rapaz loiro sentou-se ao lado dele e começaram a conversar. Quatre Winner era o advogado recém contratado pelo escritório que Trowa era um dos sócios e parecia ser um rapaz tão inteligente como o amigo. Quando começaram a conversar, Heero pôde perceber que os dois tinham uma sintonia impressionante.

Pigarreou alto, sentindo-se um pouco incomodado ao ver o amigo tão absorto na conversa com Quatre que nem percebia sua presença. Foi preciso um barulho na cozinha para que eles finalmente parassem de conversar. Herro aproveitou para perguntar se não iam começar aquele jogo. Tinha alguns projetos para entregar no dia seguinte e não pretendia sair muito tarde dali.

-A culpa é toda do ser que está na cozinha! –Trowa disse, gritando a última palavra. –Vamos l�, saia dessa cozinha. É pior que a minha mãe. Vai acabar virando uma esposa exemplar!

Heero arregalou os olhos. Trowa só poderia estar enlouquecendo. Ele havia convidado uma mulher para jogar com eles. Aquilo só poderia ser brincadeira. Era bem verdade que ele queria uma namorada, mas o amigo não precisava ser assim tão descarado, levando uma desconhecida para sua casa, tencionando apresenta-los.

Estava absorto em pensamentos e nem percebeu que a pessoa saíra da cozinha e caminhava na direção deles, segurando um prato de aperitivos, com uma expressão não muito amistosa no rosto.

-Esposa exemplar só se for para alguém muito sortudo!

Heero saiu da catatonia momentânea em que se encontrava, levantando os olhos rapidamente, procurando a pessoa que acabara de entrar na sala. Deparou-se não com uma mulher, mas com um rapaz. Um rapaz de longos cabelos cor de mel, presos em uma trança justa e impressionantes olhos brilhantes.

Aliás, os olhos realmente chamaram mais a atenção de Heero do que qualquer outra coisa. Não que o conjunto não o agradasse _(e ele não entendeu de onde aquele pensamento veio)_, mas os olhos eram uma coisa à parte. Eles eram violeta. Perfeitamente expressivos, vivos, compreensivos, amistosos. Tudo o que ele próprio não era.

Sentiu um cômodo frio no baixo ventre quando Trowa começou a falar, finalmente apresentando-os.

-Heero, este é Duo Maxwell, vizinho de Quatre e campeão de pôquer lá na vizinhança deles.

Os olhos violeta cruzaram com os cobalto de Heero e ambos controlaram as respirações ao trocarem um breve aperto de mão. Quatre foi o responsável pela quebra do silêncio, fazendo com que os dois rapazes partissem para o jogo, finalmente.

O loirinho, discretamente olhou para Trowa e piscou um dos olhos, recebendo um sorriso maroto logo em seguida.

O jogo começou e em pouco tempo todos já sabiam muito da vida de Duo. Aliás, o rapaz era o bom humor em pessoa, apesar da vida trágica que levara. Era órfão, e, criado pelos tios, aprendeu rapidamente que deveria cuidar de si mesmo e não esperar ajuda de ninguém. Formara-se no colégio com louvor e freqüentava no momento a faculdade de NY, cursando Arquitetura. Possuía um talento como poucos, pelo que Quatre dizia e da mesma maneira que o rapaz era extrovertido, corava diante dos elogios em curto espaço de tempo.

O jogo fluiu de maneira impressionante e realmente Duo era melhor jogador que todos os outros três. Fazendo dupla com Quatre, ele levou a melhor nas cinco rodadas que disputaram, levando Trowa a mudar a tática.

-Vamos mudar de parceiro. Isso não é justo! Vai, Quatre...faz dupla com o Heero.

-Nada disso, gatão. Eu quero fazer par com você... –Quatre disse, sedutor. Duo caiu na risada e Heero apenas virou os olhos. Um Trowa surpreendentemente corado baixou a cabeça, mas concordou com a troca de parceiros.

-Infelizmente eu não vou poder participar dessa rodada. Faculdade amanhã de manhã. –Duo disse, levantando-se. –Q, pode continuar, eu pego um táxi.

-Mas...

-Nada de discussão. Trowa, a noite foi ótima, vamos marcar uma partida dessas pra outro dia, quem sabe no fim de semana, tudo bem? E Heero, muito prazer em lhe conhecer. –Duo disse, não demonstrando qualquer malícia naquela frase. O moreno apenas assentiu, ainda estranhamente preso aos belos olhos do rapaz.

Enquanto Trowa levava Duo até a porta, Heero e Quatre conversavam sobre o moreno. Aparentemente, o loiro sabia da fama que o companheiro de profissão tinha, especialmente a respeito das noites de pôquer. Mas mesmo assim, ele se fazia de inocente, apenas revelando à Heero, que sentia-se atraído por Trowa e que ele não iria deixa-lo em paz, enquanto não o tivesse.

-Perdi alguma coisa? –Trowa perguntou, sentando-se ao lado de Heero na mesa de jogo.

-Não muita coisa, estávamos apenas nos conhecendo melhor. –Quatre respondeu, e teve a reação que esperava. Trowa ficou ligeiramente corado.

-Bom, sem Duo aqui, acho que não podemos jogar direito. Que tal um filme? –Quatre perguntou, já deixando a mesa de jogo e caminhando para a sala.

-Tem certeza de que é a primeira vez que ele vem aqui? –Heero murmurou aos ouvidos de Trowa, que deu de ombros.

Caminharam para a sala de Trowa, que era enorme, toda em tons de branco, com sofás de couro preto. Uma enorme TV de plasma estava pendurada na parede, como se fosse um quadro. Quatre já estava sentado em um dos sofás, sem os sapatos. Heero e Trowa começaram a rir diante da imagem.

-Eu aceito o filme. Mas para outro dia. Vou voltar pro trabalho. Você sabe como é, meu amigo. –Heero disse, desculpando-se. Abraçou o moreno, murmurando para que o loiro não pudesse ouvir. –Aproveite bem a noite.

-Já vai indo, Heero?

-Sim, Quatre. Tenho uma reunião importante na agência amanhã, mas não podia perder o pôquer. Trowa sabe bem como essa rotina me faz bem.

-Tudo bem, então. Prazer em te conhecer. –o loiro disse, sorrindo.

-Igualmente –Heero respondeu, reparando na postura de flerte de Quatre.

Saiu da casa de Trowa, tendo a certeza de que ele e Quatre teriam umanoite agradável. Esperava que dessa vez, o amigo resolvesse se envolver com alguém a sério. Seguiu dirigindo calmamente, o rádio desligado dessa vez, observando a paisagem da estrada, quando viu uma pessoa andando pela estrada mal iluminada. Freou um pouco mais adiante e pensou em dar a ré. Mas primeiro tinha que ter certeza de que não estava tendo uma alucinação.

Não.

Ninguém tinha cabelos como aqueles.

Imediatamente deu a ré, cantando os pneus. Olhou pelo retrovisor e percebeu que o rapaz havia se encolhido no canto da estrada. Parou ao lado dele, sorrindo verdadeiramente.

-Quer uma carona, Duo?

-Eu...eu acho que prefiro ir andando. –Duo respondeu, parecendo um pouco incomodado com os olhares que Heero lhe lançava.

-Por favor, eu não vou morder. Qual é o problema?

-Provavelmente vou te tirar do seu caminho. –ele respondeu, os braços cruzados, numa posição de proteção.

-Olha, eu tenho o carro. O que seria alguns litros de gasolina? Não me importo. Você parece ser uma companhia agradável.

Duo virou os olhos, finalmente concordando com a carona. Abriu a porta do Porshe e entrou, sem desviar olhares para Heero, que resolvera dirigir também e não falar nada.

Ficaram por alguns minutos do trajeto em silêncio, Heero apreciando a vista e querendo olhar na direção de Duo, que cantarolava uma música conhecida.

-Canta bem. –Heero começou, tentando puxar assunto. Era idiota a maneira como estava se sentindo perto daquele garoto.

-Obrigado. –ele respondeu, polidamente.

Depois daquelas palavras trocadas, parecia que finalmente Duo havia resolvido conversar mais com Heero. O rapaz mostrava-se muito mais enigmático do que o moreno imaginava. Duo não era apenas expansivo, mas também sabia como ninguém guardar algum segredo ou qualquer coisa que lhe fosse por demais doloroso. Aquilo lembrou-lhe ele mesmo.

Para a tristeza (não admitida) de ambos, chegaram rápido demais a casa de Duo, em um bairro de classe média. As casas eram bastante parecidas e aquela parecia ser uma vizinhança realmente amistosa.

-Bom, está em casa. Não disse que não te atacaria? –Heero disse, sorridente.

-É, você não seria louco. Eu tenho spray de pimenta, sabe? –Duo respondeu, no mesmo tom.

Ficaram sérios ao mesmo tempo, apenas olhando-se. Duo pigarreou, abrindo a porta, pronto para sair do carro, quando Heero puxou-lhe pela manga da blusa cinza.

-Escuta, Duo...eu quero lhe dizer que você foi uma grata surpresa nessa noite. –ele começou, não sabendo porque precisava dizer aquilo ao rapaz. –Não é sempre que eu me abro, contando as coisas que te contei. Acho que você é...bom, alguma coisa que eu ainda não descobri. –ele finalizou, passando a mão pelos cabelos.

Duo sorriu, apertando a mão que lhe segurava o braço.

-Você é um homem especial, Yuy. Eu também não descobri o que você é, mas... –ele olhou para baixo, antes de completar. -...gostaria de entrar e conversar mais um pouco?

Heero arregalou os olhos cobalto. Se não havia entendido errado, Duo o estava paquerando. Logo ele, que nunca sentiu atração por outro homem. Era estranho. Sentia-se muito bem ao lado daquele rapaz maravilhoso, mas não exatamente o que estava esperando em termos de companhia, se falassem sobre relacionamentos.

-Me desculpa. Acho que estou indo longe demais. –Duo começou, abrindo a porta do carro. Mais uma vez foi parado por Heero.

-Eu aceito o convite.

_Continua..._


	2. Parte 2

_**Retratação: **Gundam Wing e seus personagens não me pertencem, infelizmente._

_**Aviso: **Esse fic contém yaoi. Se alguém estiver incomodado, ofendido, etc e tal, é só fechar, não vou me importar. _

_**Recadinho: **Boa leitura!_

* * *

_**No capítulo passado...**_

_**-Eu aceito o convite...**_

Duo fechou os olhos momentaneamente, respirou fundo e olhou novamente para Heero. Sorriu suavemente, estava contente pelo moreno ter aceito o convite, mas sentia que aquela noite poderia significar algo a mais. Algo que ele não tinha certeza se estaria preparado.

Entraram na casa em silêncio. O lugar tirou o fôlego de Heero. Era minimalista aos extremos, poltronas e pufes nos lugares de convencionais sofás, uma TV simples no canto da sala, dividindo espaço com um aparelho de som e livros. Aliás, os livros ocupavam a maior parte do lugar, todo amadeirado, alguns deles até iluminados separadamente. Outra coisa que chamou a atenção o moreno eram as infinitas miniaturas de prédios, casas e condomínios. À ele, parecia que Duo não se contentava apenas com as maquetes.

-Sua casa é... –ele começou.

-É o que? –Duo perguntou, vindo da cozinha com duas garrafas de cerveja. Estendeu uma à Heero, que aceitou prontamente.

-Exatamente você. –ele concluiu, sentindo-se estúpido por falar aquilo.

Duo sorriu, magnificamente. Sentiu o coração apertar ao ver-se preso naqueles profundos olhos cobalto, mas conseguiu controlar-se, ele nem bem sabia como. A verdade era que Heero era extremamente atraente, naquela maneira contida, na dele.

-Quer ouvir música? –Duo perguntou, quebrando o contato visual com Heero. Subitamente sentiu-se vazio. _"Droga, isso está indo longe demais..."_, ele pensou.

Heero deu de ombros. Na verdade não sabia o que mais poderia responder. Sentia-se íntimo daquele rapaz que mal conhecia, como se pudesse contar a ele coisas que apenas Trowa tinha conhecimento. Acompanhou-o atentamente caminhar até o aparelho de som e colocar uma música suave de um cantor conhecido.

-Sinatra? –Heero perguntou, levantando uma das sobrancelhas. Duo repetiu os movimentos do moreno, dando de ombros e sorrindo.

-Eu o adoro. Você não?

-Como a minha vida. –Heero disse, pensativo. –Sabe...eu dancei uma música de Sinatra no dia do meu casamento...

-Ah...você é casado? –Duo perguntou, não conseguindo disfarçar o descontentamento.

-...e outra no dia do meu divórcio. –ele completou, sorrindo, não reparando no tom de voz do rapaz ao seu lado, muito menos no discreto sorriso que ele abriu no instante seguinte.

-Então você não é mais casado?

-Dois anos que me desliguei do clã Peacecraft.

Duo engasgou com a cerveja ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Foi preciso que Heero lhe desse palmadinhas nas costas para que ele voltasse ao normal, alguns segundos depois.

-Você...você é parente dos Peacecraft? –ele perguntou, ainda se recuperando.

-Ex-marido de Relena. Por que? –Heero estava estranhamente curioso.

-Eu...eu estava para ser contratado para projetar um escritório para um publicitário da família, mas me disseram que ele não precisava de gente inexperiente. –Duo respondeu, displicente, não percebendo que Heero ficara vermelho. Alguns segundos depois, ele percebeu a expressão envergonhada do moreno. –O que foi?

Heero nada disse, mas conseguia-se ler claramente que ele estava se acusando. Não sabia o que dizer, nem o que fazer. Sentia-se um tolo por saber que haviam dito as coisas erradas para Duo. Não era que ele não quisesse alguém inexperiente, era apenas que ele não queria e não precisava de um novo escritório, como Relena queria presente�-lo.

-Oh, meu Deus... –Duo disse, notando a mudança no rosto de Heero.

-Desculpa.

-Era você?

-Sim...mas não foi exatamente...

Heero não completou o que queria dizer porque Duo caía na gargalhada. Ficou por alguns segundo apenas admirando a risada cristalina do outro, deixando-se contagiar por aquela alegria tão fácil e raramente presente em sua vida.

-Não foi nada... –Duo disse, secando as lágrimas. –Só acho irônico que a gente tenha se conhecido dessa maneira. –ele disse, colocando displicentemente uma das mãos sobre a perna do moreno.

Heero sentiu a respiração prender ao sentir o toque de Duo. O coração logo acelerou e ele ficou com a boca seca. Podia jurar que estava corando. E o rapaz à sua frente, também notou isso.

-Me desculpe, eu não deveria... –ele disse, passando as mãos pelos cabelos cor de mel, ainda presos à trança. Levantou-se do sofá e caminhou até o aparelho de som novamente.

-Não, eu é que reagi... –Heero começou.

-Não, de forma alguma. Eu não devia ter feito isso. É que você...bom, deixa pra lá...

-Eu o que?

Duo voltou a olhar para Heero, encostando-se no móvel que estava mais perto dele. Como começar aquilo sem assustar o moreno?

-Você...bom, eu...eu me sinto atraído por você, mas é claro que você não sente o mesmo, então seria uma boa se você fosse embora. E nós esquecêssemos tudo o que aconteceu...

Duo ia atropelando as palavras e não percebeu quando Heero levantou-se e caminhou em sua direção. Foi preciso que o moreno o tocasse ligeiramente em um dos braços para que ele reparasse na proximidade dos dois.

-Eu percebi. –Heero disse, esperando que Duo entendesse o que ele estava querendo dizer.

-Mas... –Duo via-se sem palavras. Era pedir demais. Tinha um homem maravilhoso em sua casa e ele parecia sentir a mesma atração que ele. Pelo menos seus instintos não estavam enganados.

Heero era um poço de emoções contidas, reações que não sabia como aceitar e principalmente ações que não sabia como pôr em prática. Nunca havia sentido aquele turbilhão de sentimentos antes, nem quando conhecera Relena pela primeira vez. Estava com as mãos nos bolsos, numa evidente proteção, esperando, quem sabe, que Duo tomasse alguma atitude.

Aparentemente, o rapaz em questão parecia ter lido os pensamentos de Heero. Ele encurtou a distância entre ambos, colocando as mãos na cintura do moreno. Sentiu que o outro estremeceu ligeiramente e isso trouxe um doce sorriso aos seus lábios. O gesto seguinte, definitivamente, foi uma surpresa.

Duo aproximou os lábios dos de Heero, que fechara os olhos antes que ele os tocasse. Isso o deixou ainda mais contente. Provava que, apesar de notar a inexperiência do moreno, ele queria aquilo.

O beijo havia sido um mero toque de lábios, uma carícia, mas trouxera à Heero uma sensação de plenitude nunca antes sentida. Relaxou no mesmo instante, tirando as mãos dos bolsos e deslizando-as pelas costas do rapaz à sua frente, sentindo a maciez dos cabelos presos, uma súbita vontade de soltar aquela trança.

Duo beijou-o novamente, dessa vez mostrando que sabia ser vigoroso também. A língua estava determinada a buscar passagem pelos lábios vistosos de Heero e o moreno não parecia disposto a lhe negar aquilo. Perderam-se na busca do reconhecimento de um lugar desconhecido, ambos ansiosos pelo que poderia vir.

Heero foi o primeiro a separar-se, o coração batendo violentamente e ele podia jurar que Duo conseguiria ouvi-lo claramente, mesmo àquela distância. Olhou o rapaz mais uma vez, os lábios dele estavam inchados e mais vermelhos do que ele havia presenciado anteriormente, e aquilo lhe deu vontade de toma-lo novamente para si. Não estava se reconhecendo. Não era o tipo de pessoa que se envolvia tão intensamente, mas bastou conhecer Duo e seu senso de controle era inexistente e ele deixava-se contagiar por toda aquela alegria fácil.

-Eu...nunca...

-Eu sei. Nunca fez isso antes.

-Você não entenderia... –Heero disse, desviando o olhar de Duo, que o questionava através daquelas orbes violeta.

-Vem comigo... –Duo falou, calmamente, segurando Heero pela mão. Alcançaram um corredor estreito, com paredes que tinham inúmeros quadros, alguns com fotos do rapaz, outros retratando algumas das maravilhas arquitetônicas do mundo. Seguia-o, tendo a ligeira impressão de onde estava sendo levado e aquilo o assustava imensamente. Duo não tinha a mínima noção do que ele estava passando.

Mas, diferente do que Heero imaginava, Duo estava na mesma situação. Nunca havia sido tão voraz e atirado com qualquer pessoa, homem ou mulher, mas o moreno era estranhamente diferente. Tentador. Irresistível. Tinha medo de deixar aquele homem escapar e não encontra-lo mais, mesmo com todas as pessoas que ambos conheciam.

Heero tinha razão. Estava mesmo no território de Duo Maxwell. Seu quarto refletia exatamente sua personalidade e profissão. Ao invés de paredes pintadas em tons tradicionais, o ambiente tinha uma enorme Torre Eiffel pintada e em cada uma das outras paredes, a continuação da paisagem. Obviamente, Paris era uma cidade importante para ele. Curiosamente, a capital francesa havia sido a escolha de Relena para a lua de mel deles. O restante da decoração seguia o mesmo estilo da casa: móveis simples e de muito bom gosto.

Duo soltou a mão de Heero, caminhando displicente te a enorme cama de casal. Sentou-se e só então olhou na direção do moreno, que continuava parado à porta do quarto, um convite mudo para que ele fizesse o mesmo, estampado nos belos olhos.

Heero sentou-se ao lado de Duo e mal pôde respirar, quando sentiu seus lábios serem beijados novamente com a mesma intensidade de antes. Ele correspondeu, sentindo Duo aproximar-se ainda mais, deitando por cima dele, visivelmente excitado. Deixou-se manipular por um tempo, o rapaz acima de si agora beijava-lhe o pescoço, desabotoando a camisa que usava lentamente.

-Espere um minuto. –Heero pediu, conseguindo, por fim, desgrudar-se do rapaz. Preferia não tê-lo feito. Os olhos de Duo refletiam um puro desejo e ele perdeu-se novamente neles. Flagrou-se retirando os fios de cabelo do rosto do rapaz, sorrindo quando este fechou os olhos, visivelmente feliz pelo toque.

-Eu sei que você está com medo, Heero...mas eu posso lhe prometer...

-Não é isso, Duo. Você não entenderia.

Duo percebeu pela seriedade da voz de Heero, que era algo importante, não apenas medo por estar deitando-se com um homem pela primeira vez. Ele levantou-se do colo do moreno, constatando que este estava tão excitado quanto ele mesmo. Tirou as colchas da cama, jogando tudo no chão. Heero achou graça, nunca imaginara que o rapaz fosse capaz de ser desordenado.

Despiu-se logo em seguida, ficando apenas com a cueca branca, sabendo que era observado por Heero, o olhar dele queimava em sua pele e aquilo era intoxicante. E ele adorava cada segundo daquilo. Deitou-se na cama, ajeitando os travesseiros de maneira confortável.

-Deita aqui do meu lado e me explica o que eu não entendo, Heero. –ele disse, suavemente, mostrando o lugar onde o moreno deveria deitar-se.

Lentamente, Heero tirou a blusa e os sapatos, mas preferiu ficar com a calça. Duo deu um sorrisinho discreto, que não passou despercebido por ele e então deitou-se ao lado do rapaz. Prontamente, braços lhe envolveram e um beijo carinhoso foi depositado em sua bochecha.

-Fale...

-Hn. –Heero murmurou, incompreensível.

-Ah, por favor... –Duo fez uma voz manhosa.

-Sabe, Duo... –ele começou, limpando a garganta. –Quando disse que nunca havia feito isso... –e ele apontou para ambos. –Não estava apenas querendo dizer do lance entre homens.

-Não? –Duo estava curioso. Se Heero não se referia aquilo, ao que poderia ser então?

-Não. Eu quis dizer em relação à toda essa história de sentimentos.

-Como assim?

-Isso é novo pra mim, Duo. –ele suspirou. –Eu nunca fui muito familiarizado com amor e desejar alguém.

-Mas você foi casado...

-Eu sei. –ele interrompeu-o. –Mas nunca amei Relena. Achei que poderia, ela sempre me amou, mas eu nunca a amei. Era... –ele tentou achar a palavra certa. -...incompleto demais. Diferente do que... –e ele freou, por um instante.

-Diferente do que?

-Do que eu estou sentindo essa noite. –ele admitiu, olhando nos olhos de Duo. Ficaram se encarando por longos segundos, até que o rapaz tocou-lhe os lábios com os seus suavemente.

-E isso é bom? –Duo perguntou e o sorriso cristalino de Heero era a confirmação da sua pergunta.

-Posso dizer, sem sombra de dúvida, que nunca senti o que estou sentindo aqui, com você, nessa noite. Não sei o que é, mas eu gosto. Tenho medo sim, mas é um medo diferente.

-Eu entendo. Eu...eu também não estou acostumado a fazer isso com todo mundo que eu conheço, quero que você me entenda bem, mas você é diferente, Heero. É como se eu não conseguisse soltar você.

-Eu sinto a mesma coisa. E o que fazemos agora? –Heero perguntou, voltando a alisar a trança de Duo, que estava recostado em seu peito. Sentiu-se um tolo por perguntar aquilo. Em sua cabeça, a resposta àquela pergunta seria óbvia demais para Duo. Por mais que quisesse a mesma coisa, sentia-se apavorado.

-Podemos ficar aqui a noite toda, se você quiser. –Duo disse, sabendo que aquela frase acalmaria o moreno.

Suas suspeitas estavam certas. Heero ajeitou-se ainda mais na cama, abraçando o rapaz ligeiramente. Ambos trocaram olhares cheios de desejo, mas com algo a mais: contentamento. Beijaram-se brevemente, as mãos de Heero viajando até a fita preta que prendia a trança de Duo, os fios finalmente caindo como uma cascata pelos ombros do rapaz, tornando-o ainda mais bonito, se é que aquilo era possível.

Duo soltou-se dele, balançando o cabelo, fazendo um sorriso aparecer no rosto de Heero. Em seguida, o moreno tirou a calça jeans que usava e voltou a deitar-se ao lado de Duo.

As luzes foram apagadas e os dois ficaram ali, apenas contemplando a respiração um do outro, deliciando-se com uma nova leva de sentimentos, especialmente da parte de Heero, que pela primeira vez parecia estar no caminho certo de um sentimento que há muito lhe faltara.

-Sabe, Duo...eu realmente não sei o que é isso que eu estou sentindo. Mas enquanto estiver aqui, não me importo em saber o que seria.

-Eu também não, Heero. Mas eu devo dizer-lhe que esse é um passo importante para o amor.

-Amor?

-Sim, querido. Amor.

-Amor, então. –ele disse, bocejando, abraçando Duo com mais força. –Amor, enfim.

* * *

_Bom, gente...eu sei que no início desse fic eu disse que ele possivelmente teria lemon e até comentei com algumas pessoas pelo MSN e pelo AIM que estava realmente a ponto de escrevê-lo. Mas a fic tomou um rumo diferente do que eu esperava conforme eu fui escrevendo, então, resolvi apenas colocar o Heero aceitando o novo sentimento que ele descobriu. E cá pra nós, não é sempre comsexo que a gente encontra o amor. No caso do casalzinho, o que aconteceu depois dessa noite, fica a cargo de vocês. Não me matem!_

_Ah, claro...um super obrigado a todas que revisaram a primeira parte! Vocês são demais!_


End file.
